À cœur ouvert
by Alisha Horiraito
Summary: Il se lapide en se remémorant chaque jour ce qui est allé de travers. Elle l'a blessé. Elle l'a détruit. Mais il ne peut se résigner à lui jeter la pierre. À ses yeux, c'est lui qui a merdé. Et ça le bouffe un peu plus tous les jours. UA


**Bonjour ! Avant tout, cet écrit n'est pas de moi - oui je sais, quand je reviens enfin sur mon compte c'est pas moi qui écrit. Mais elle m'a été offerte par une adorable personne (un charmant jeune homme à vrai dire) et je ne pouvais que vous la partager. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Raiting : K+**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**À cœur ouvert**

* * *

Gerald soupire un peu. Ses mains glissent sur son visage cerné. Il n'y a pas de lumière qui éclaire le salon, à part celui de sa télévision ; le son est coupé et il observe silencieusement les personnes bouger. Son horloge émet ce petit bruit d'une cadence parfaite et ça l'apaise un peu, dans tout ça. C'est comme un contrôle. Quelque chose qui l'aide, le guide, alors qu'il essaie difficilement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Oui parce que dans sa tête, c'est un véritable foutoir. Son ventre est encore douloureux, le reflet accablant de son cœur déchiré, éparpillé. Il suffirait de se pencher et de les ramasser pour ensuite les jeter comme des confettis ; une façon de rendre la situation plus joyeuse.

Pourtant, il n'y a rien d'heureux, dans tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à prendre ? _Rien._ Il n'y a rien. Et c'est peut-être ça, qui le rend dingue, petit à petit. Ça le fait tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage.

Et il cogite.

Encore, encore, encore, encore.

Il se torture. Gerald le sait. Il n'est pas stupide. Il s'en rend compte, de ce qu'il fait, de la manière dont il agit. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui mais il est incapable de faire autrement ; plongé dans ce cercle vicieux, il se remémore chaque événement, chaque erreur, et il se jette la pierre.

_Juste à lui._

Parce qu'il refuse de la lui jeter.

Il ne veut pas voir les tords qu'elle a pu lui causer, parce qu'il l'aime trop pour ça. Est-ce qu'il s'est oublié, dans tout ça ? Est-ce que sa propre patience l'a piégé ? Est-ce que son amour pour elle l'a simplement rendu aveugle ?

Ses doigts trouvent ses cheveux et il les tire un peu, les descendant alors vers sa nuque. Sa brève inspiration est tremblante alors que son cœur bat à tout rompre ; l'envie de vomir ne le quitte pas, mélangée à ce besoin de hurler.

Hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Hurler jusqu'à pleurer.

Hurler pour espérer que son mal passe.

Même s'il est conscient que ça ne va rien changer à sa situation ; un bref soulagement, trop éphémère pour lui permettre un sommeil serein.

À quel moment est-il tombé dans cette dépendance ?

Et maintenant il se sent idiot. _Vraiment_ idiot. Tous ses efforts pour s'améliorer, est-ce qu'il les a fait pour lui ? Ou uniquement pour _elle_ ? Uniquement parce que tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Épanouie.

Il a mesuré tous ses gestes. Il a changé sa façon de parler. Il a essayé d'être meilleur.

Mais au final, où est-ce que ça l'a mené ?

Ah.

Oui.

À la solitude.

À cette simple constatation, aussi ; il l'a aimée trop fort. Il l'a admirée. Il l'a respectée. Il l'a toujours vue elle, _juste_ elle, pas une autre non, uniquement elle.

C'est son défaut, sans doute.

Se consumer dans ses relations.

Aimer trop intensément à s'en brûler les ailes, avant de tomber de haut, après avoir réalisé qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais réalisé la portée de ses actes, ni même imaginé ce que ça pourrait lui faire.

Ou peut-être que si ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Il n'est pas dans sa tête.

Son index appuie sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande. La seule lueur de la pièce disparaît et Gerald se retrouve dans le noir ; c'est mieux comme ça. Il a toujours eu l'habitude des ténèbres. C'est familier.

Alors peut-être que s'il a réussi à s'habituer à ça, peut-être qu'il sera capable de s'habituer à la douleur qui continue de gagner du terrain, là, dans sa poitrine.

Une question de temps.

Et aussi de pardon.

Pas envers elle, non.

_Uniquement envers lui-même._

* * *

**Vous devez vous demander qui est ce "elle". Est-ce Erza ? Ou peut-être Ultear ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui est cette femme qui l'a fait souffrir ? La réponse est : J'en sais rien.**

**L'auteur de ce texte n'a pas voulu me le dire, et a décidé de nous laisser de le flou. À vous donc de décider, et d'imaginer _qui_ est ce "elle". Et est-ce qu'il rencontrera une autre femme par la suite. Votre imagination fera la suite ;)**

**Laissez une review pour commenter le travail de cette personne s'il vous plait (rappelez-vous, il est beau gosse si ça peut vous motiver).**

**-Ally**


End file.
